Caribbean Rendezvous
by kagome313
Summary: Kagome and Sango travels to the island of St.Kitts in the Caribbean for the first time where Kagome meets up with her lover. READ & REVIEW


**Caribbean Rendezvous**

**I entered a contest for the second time! xD i didnt win tho, but heck... getting more social in the fanfiction world is a good n fresh start... so amma enter in contests as much as i can in the future - when able to =)**

**Hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to leave your mark o.~**

**This has been edited btw... by moi**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Inuyasha - which is such a pity *sighs dejectedly* .. anywho... the idea belongs to me tho - but that's it =/ .. how pathetic xD

0-0-0-0-0-0

The bell of Shikon High gave its last ring for the school year, and the large mass of wild children rushed out of their classrooms to gather their belongings and prepare for their long summer just waiting to greet them outside the confines of the school's gate.

"Can you believe it's finally summer?!" Kagome jumped up and down happily, while grasping Ayame's shoulders tightly. "No more classes for three whole months!" She gasped in disbelieve before laughing as students bumped into each other while they hastily headed for the exist that signaled freedom. "The second best thing is going through three whole months without those pansy ass teachers telling us what to do from what not to do." She smirked widely, running her fingers through her loose hair while the noise around her increased as if they were near a busy fish market.

"What's the first best thing?" Ayame bit her lips, eying her boyfriend silently from across the halls who seemed too busy goofing around with his friends to notice her. "Oh don't tell me." She held up a hand just before Kagome could voice her thoughts. "Its knowing that you won't be seeing Mr. _Stick up the ass_ for three freakin' months."

Placing a manicured finger against her bottom lips, she thought back to the last class they had just before the bell rang. Her History teacher was by far the most pompous asshole she had ever met! It didn't help that she hated the subject to begin with.

"That vile freak can kiss my ass goodbye." She shook her fist in the air, clenching her teeth angrily. "Did you know he gave me detention for summer school the week after next?!" Scoffing, she stepped down the steps, welcoming the summer's breeze as it caresses her exposed skin. "One time… _one freakin' time_ I fail his class and the jerk off gives me summer classes!"

"Don't fret Kags, we all got summer school, and besides it's only for a week."

"Yea and it shortens our summer! This is our time to chillax, 'Yame. Why'd he have to deprive us! _Why_?" She moaned out, suddenly glaring off into the distance. "When I'm finished with school, I'll stalk his ass." She grinned deviously at the images of an ostentatious asshole freaking out from fear. Kagome started giggling when she pictured her History teacher wetting his pants.

Ayame giggled at her action, shaking her head in humor. "It's like you guys are a couple." She nudged Kagome's angry body lightly while Kagome made gagging actions with her index finger pointing in her opened mouth. "You guys always fight! It's almost like watching a movie where you can just_ feel_ the sexual tension."

Watching her dryly, Kagome led her to her 66 Mustang that she bought last year for a good price, thanks to Sango's help. "You watch too many dramas or maybe it's just Kouga corrupting the once chaste angel." Smirking lecherously, Kagome waggled her brows suggestively while they both got into the car.

"You hang around Sango's pervert too much."

Just as the words left Ayame's mouth, a body slammed itself against the car on her side, making her jump in fright as her hands grasp her chest.

"Who's the pervert?" The male shouted hurriedly, pushing his body against the car forcefully as it shook continuously.

"Miroku, stop messing with my ride!"

He shrugged and stood up straight, turning his back to walk off while Ayame mumbled such profanity that made him quirk his brow in surprise. He skidded against the car with his hands in the air as he rotated his hips slowly, making Ayame jump once again while she practically rip her pounding heart out.

"What did you say?" He asked meekly, blinking innocently up at Ayame as he knelt down on both knees with his arms inside the car.

"I said…Fu—…"

"Duck Zoo!" Miroku shouted, cutting her off from her cursing as he pointed a shaking finger right in her face, grinning widely.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, trying to fight off the laughter that wanted to consume her anger. Miroku was such a weirdo! She shook her head, tapping her fingers lightly against her steering wheel. "Where's Sango?"

Miroku shrugged her off, tugging at Ayame's shirt annoyingly while she continuously slapped his hand away. "You're too easy to provoke." He chuckled loudly when she grabbed his hand and tried to squeeze it but only ended up cramping her petite hand.

"You're such a jerk."

He shook his head at her, pressing his palms against the car door and pushing forcefully while Ayame's soft voice rose in volume as she grasp for anything to steady herself.

"Damn, Miro… Are you on drugs?" Sango walked up beside him, slapping him hard upside his head before bending forward to look in the car. "I've been looking all over for you guys!" She huffed out a puff of hot breath as she brushed her hair out of her damp face.

"Sango baby…."

"Yea whatever… I missed you too." She rolled her eyes but smiled contently nonetheless.

Jerking her head in Kagome's direction to signal her attention, she grinned fully, absentmindedly trying to break free Miroku's hold since he was hugging her tightly around her waist where he knelt. "What time will you be picking me up tomorrow?"

"Around ten so don't be late! We have to let loose and have fun like crazy since it's only for one week before shitty summer school."

"Speak for you and Ayame alone." She stuck out her tongue at them while they pouted sadly. "But don't worry; I'll wait for you until you return." She smiled suddenly, rubbing her hand briefly on Ayame's leg.

Miroku's perverted orbs watched his girlfriend's hand expectantly, but he sighed in disappointment when she retreated her hand to rub the back of her neck. "You're killing me Sango." He chuckled when she glared at him before kissing her quickly on the lips and saying his good-bye.

This summer was the summer to experience the feeling of the Caribbean where everything was about hanging out at beaches, enjoying the wild parties at night and acting like complete saints in the morning. Both Sango and Kagome came up with the idea and were working towards it for as long as they could remember. Of course, Ayame and Kouga would come, along with Miroku. Though Miroku had summer school like Kagome and Ayame and so he decided to leave after the one week of summer school along with Ayame and Kouga. Kagome and Sango were flying solo tomorrow but that wouldn't stop them from having fun.

"I hate you Sango." Ayame groaned out, easing back in the seat while she banged the back of her head against it.

"Hey, don't blame me; I'm not the one who decided to take up History just because of some Feudal Era interest." She rolled her eyes skywards. "That's why there's such a place called the Library filled with millions of books based on it."

"Oh shut up Sango and get in the damn car before I leave you stranded." Kagome started up the engine just as Sango hopped in the back seat, throwing herself back in a laying position.

"Crank up the air-c will ya?" Sango asked, shielding her eyes with her arms. "The heat! Ugh, it's killing me."

"I think you won't be able to handle the Caribbean then."

"Zip it, Blondie –"

"Does it look like I'm blond Sango?"

"Guys, guys… I don't need any headache – School's _out_ for crying out loud!"

"Blondie number two has a point." Sango pushed herself up into a sitting position, forcing her upper body between both of her friends to turn on the radio and look for a suitable station.

"My red hair looks blond to you?" Ayame scoffed playfully before pushing Sango on Kagome.

"Hey, am driving here idiots!"

Kagome swerved out of a car's way quickly, stopping at a red light which she took that moment to push back Sango on Ayame, who gasped in surprise while she pushed Sango back, who only seemed to be enjoy the pushing from left to right.

"No, go on… continue." She urged them after they stopped when the lights turned green for Kagome to continue to her destination. "Show me the true meaning of idiots." She giggled heartedly, cranking up the volume on the radio as the song 'La Tortura' by Shakira started. "I have no idea what they're saying but I _love_ this song!" She started nodding her head to the beat, trying to sing along but failing horribly.

"You're hopeless." Ayame giggled, singing a few lines perfectly while Kagome sang straight through.

"You guys…!"

"You hated Spanish did you not?" Kagome asked slowly, blowing a puff of hot air against Sango's cheek before continuing the song while Sango pouted. "_Ay amor me duele tanto_." She sang, grinning widely when Sango kicked the back of her seat.

By the time the song was over, both Ayame and Sango were already getting out of the car since they both lived in the same neighborhood.

"Don't be late tomorrow!" Sango warned, tugging on a lock of Kagome's hair.

"Ow! _Sango_!" Glowering at her friend, she flipped her off before driving off, cursing softly while she massaged her scalp. "Crazy bitch." Her lips curved upwards as her home came into view.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sango raised her hand to her face, easing the sunglasses from over her eyes while she stood frozen to the floor of the airport. Her cinnamon orbs traveling around the large airport slowly, drinking in the scenery around her.

"We're actually in !" She screeched out softly, pulling on Kagome's arm who was equally amazed as they both made their way outside to take in even more undeniable beauty.

This was evidently their first time visiting this island in the Caribbean, and if it wasn't for a wrong lick on the internet, they would have never heard of this island. The pictures they had saw was simply wonderful, and when they read that after the sun goes down, the party world submerges, Kagome and her friends couldn't deny the love for that kind of world.

"There's our cab." Kagome pointed to a tall male holding up a sign with their names on it and they moved through the mass of crowd, pulling their luggage with them.

"Where to Asian chicks?" He smiled slightly, pushing his shades on his head. "I'm Gary." He introduced, shaking their hands and then fished in his pocket for his keys after opening the door for them to get in.

"Um, the Marriot Resort Hotel." Kagome spoke slowly as she fished out some EC$ currency that her mom gave her and looked for a twenty.

When the cab driver nodded his head once in understanding, Kagome peeked out of the window, her mouth agape in awe as they rode down a long smooth road. The cab went around a circle garden that had low white fencing and headed down an even longer road with trees on one side and a farm with fruits on the other.

"Where does that other road lead to that you didn't take?"

"Oh, that leads to different places. The first where the houses are is called Conaree." He cocked his head to look behind at their perplexed visages with a chuckle. "What bring you guys to such an unknown place?" He wondered aloud, pushing a ninety on the never ending road as the wind slapped against them welcomingly. "I'd think you guys might have wanted to go to places like The Bahamas or somewhere else more known in the Caribbean." He reasoned, knowing that probably more than half of the world didn't even know existed in the Caribbean.

"Well we wanted to try something different." Sango admitted, gazing at the never ending trees. Everywhere was so… _green_." She grinned widely when two sports car rushed pass them, both on either side of the road as they raced for first place.

"Damn rookie racers." The driver grumbled, slowing down as they disappeared in the distance.

"You guys have freelance racing?" The excitement in Sango's voice didn't go unnoticed to anyone.

"Yea, but it's illegal, though as you can see – they don't care." He shrugged flippantly. "No country is perfect."

When they had finally given up on the notion of the road finally ending, a big brown building with eight flags on a pole of its own lining up as if they were soldiers came face to face with them. The cab came to a stop when other vehicles passed and they couldn't help the way their mouth were catching flies. The building wasn't as big as skyscrapers, but that didn't take away any beauty from it. It was surrounded by brick fencing and once again, the grass was greener than green.

"Those flags belong to islands in the Caribbean that has the same currency as us and the building is the bank that connects them all together. The one with red, yellow, black and green with white stars in the black is flag."

"Wow…" Both girls whispered in union.

"They're so beautiful." They found themselves kneeling in the seats of the cab as they looked at the bank until it disappeared when they went over a hill.

"We're now entering Frigate Bay." The male swerved around yet another fenced garden as they fly pass some of the largest homes and resorts, including a large golf course. "It's like a society for the rich and famous, one of the many." He jerked his head to a big yellow flat building that could be mistaken for a resort if not for the big sign with 'Sugars'. "That's one of the many _many_ clubs we'll pass. The rich and famous love to party and everyone is welcome."

The trip to the hotel took a while but the little speech on the 'Sugar Island', as the cab driver called it was more than enough to have them stuffed with pent up excitement for their week ahead.

"Thank you so much for the ride." They bowed polity and laughed as the male quirked a brow in surprise. "It's an Asian thing." They both recited.

He shrug and drove off and the girls made their way into the hotel where their belongings were carried up to their room by the cute bell boy.

"I'm pooped out!" Sango threw herself backwards on the plush bed but curled up suddenly on her side when Kagome jumped on the bed.

"Guess what…!" The secret sound in Kagome's voice made Sango quirked a brow in interest with a grin tugging at her lips.

"What…?" She moved to crouch down on the bed, slowly moving into a standing position, the grin now splitting her face in half.

"We are in the _Caribbean_!" Kagome screamed, jumping up and down on the mattress with Sango who joined her in the screaming.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know right?!" They giggled happily as their jumping continued, flaring their arms above them happily while their hair moved around them as if gravity wasn't affecting them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Those guys over there are Asian!" Kagome sat up from off of her beach towel, folding her legs while she placed her hands on her knees. "I thought we would have been the only Asians here."

Moving into a sitting position, Sango cocked her head to the side as she eyed them as they played volleyball. "They are hot though, you gotta admit that much."

Resting her chin on her shoulder to smirk at Sango, she laughed when her friend gave her the finger. "I'ma tell Miro on you."

"There was no rule about watching." She turned her head sharply from her, gazing around at the large beach while her fingers twirled around in the white sand.

"Gyal, weh you a go?"

"Do you hear how they talk?" They both smiled in amazement as they listened in on the conversation, only half understanding due to their accent and word usage.

"This is a dialect speaking country after all."

"True _dat_." Kagome said, trying to sound like them.

"Please… don't." Sango wrinkled her nose with a shake of her head. "Just don't."

Before Kagome could laugh out loud, a ball connected forcefully with her head, making it jerk to the side. "_Ow_!" She shouted, grabbing the ball while she narrowed her eyes heatedly at it, cursing profusely in Japanese loudly.

"Gomen, my friend is bad at this game."

Kagome was so busy glaring at the ball that she didn't hear the guy or see him until Sango had to kick her in her side. "It's him you idiot!" Sango smiled respectfully at the male who was about five years older than them.

"Awe, you're mouth is still dirty even after I apologized?" He turned his lips up into a smirk, folding his arms over a perfectly toned chest.

Huffing angrily, Kagome stood up hurriedly while fully showing off her perfect body in the two – piece bathing suit. The bottom looked like a black boy shorts with small red stars and a red string tied in a bow right below her belly button where a silver ring was. Her top was a strapless tube top that was black with small red stars as well.

Finally turning to face the male and curse him to hell, she found herself speechless as she eyed his beauty. She bit her lips while her hungry eyes traveled up his perfect legs that were toned but not too muscular and she continued on when she spotted his white trunks with red palm trees. His abs was perfectly chiseled and Kagome licked her lips slowly – unconsciously while she pictured her tongue, lips and body traveling every inch of his form.

"Like what you see, kid?" The man gave her a smug look, his bangs kissing his eye lashes teasingly while his long silver mane made a veil over his back.

"Shut up you jerk."

He licked his lips, nodding his head slowly while his eyes twinkled underneath his bangs. "When did you arrive?" He walked closer to her until she had to look up a little to keep eye contact with him.

"About five, yesterday afternoon."

"I see…" His lean arms wound their way around her waist suddenly, and she gasped from the feel of his bare skin against hers.

"What are you doing?!"

He winked at her before descending on her pouting lips and when she gasped he took that opportunity to taste her, teasing her with his tongue as she opened her mouth wider, trying to win the domineering position with her tongue.

"You couldn't even call me?" He mumbled against her lips, not ending their heated kiss. "I thought you got lost somewhere across the world." He grinned even wider when she just sighed, probably not even listening to what he was saying.

"Okay you nasty freaks, you can stop now." Sango flared her hands above her head, trying to get their attention when a Spanish dude came up to her.

"Hola, hermoso." He licked his lips as he watched her through half lidded orbs. "Are you alone?"

Sango blushed hotly, not having a clue what he said other than a 'hello', but knew it had to be something good if he asked her if she was alone. She bowed her head while trying to fight off the grin, playing coy at his heated gaze.

Before she could answer, Kagome's lip locking friend whistled loudly, snapping his fingers at the same time to get the dude's attention. When he got it, he started speaking quickly in Spanish, then narrowing an eye threateningly before the young Spanish dude walked off with a curse.

"He's not exactly a good choice; even for you to pick."

"Bite me Inuyasha." Sango rolled her eyes while she reached for the volleyball to shuffle it in her hands.

He chuckled, still holding Kagome close. "What do you lonely girls say to a game of volleyball?" He queried. "And then later to night, I can introduce you girls to The Strip."

"What's that?" They both asked quizzically, Sango already standing with the ball under her right arm.

"You'll see tonight." He winked at her before snatching the ball from under her arm, while he jogged towards his friends with the girls right behind him.

"Who are these lovely ladies, Yasha?"

Inuyasha threw the ball to one of the guys closes to him before introducing everyone by a point of the finger.

"Kagome as in your girlfriend?" A tall tanned dude questioned, scratching his chin lightly. "Are you sure she's old enough for you?" He chuckled at her baby face.

"I'm old enough to keep him hooked on me." She smirked at him when he raised a brow in surprise, chuckling slightly when Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Let's play some ball, then."

Both girls where on Inuyasha's team, and since they sucked horribly his team was finally losing. By the way Inuyasha was cursing softly didn't take a genius to tell he hated to lose.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome shouted, clenching her fist annoyingly at the ball that was in front of her face that was currently eating sand.

Inuyasha's booming laughter made her curse loudly only making everyone else laugh as Sango came to help her up. She pushed herself up, and clapped her hands together to resume the game.

As the game continued, Kagome was too busy fixing herself while she brushed the sand off of her slowly, cupping her boobs lightly before brushing the sand off of her cleavage.

While half of the men were too busy drooling over her, Inuyasha hit the ball hard, watching as it traveled quickly to connect squarely in the same dude's face.

"She's too young for you." Inuyasha shrugged and rushed towards Kagome, throwing her over his arms as they travel towards the ocean.

"What are you doing Inu?!" She thrashed her arms and legs, hitting him in the process while his hand started to tickle the underside of her butt.

"I swear if you don't stop hitting me, I'm going to finger you right here and now."

Instantly, Kagome's body went limp in his arms.

"That's a good girl." He tapped her butt lightly as he became waist deep into the water. Handling her as if she was something fragile, he eased her down achingly slow against his toned body. When she groaned softly as her core came in contact with his manhood, he stole a light kiss from her, pressing down harder on her butt to bring her closer to him.

"I want you." He groaned out, taking a lobe between his teeth. "Every waking second." He dipped his tongue into her ear, making her moan softly when her legs wrapped tightly around his lean waist. She dipped her hand in the water and into his trunks to grasp his length, squeezing it firmly as he knees became weak.

"Me too…" She shifted her head to move away from his mouth, only to place her tongue in his ear before sucking hard on the lobe. "Tonight, on the beach I want you buried deep within me, taking me for all I'm worth until I can't even remember my name." She smiled widely as she sucked on his neck until she marked him. "Don't disappoint." Pushing herself off of him, she submerged herself into the warm water to cool herself off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm going to live here." The amazement in Sango's voice as she and Kagome looked at 'The Strip' made them sound like little kids who had just received the largest candy in the world.

The Strip was on the beach itself – the same beach they were on earlier today but on the other side where many clubs and bars adorned each side of them. Everywhere was dark, except for the flashing of lights and the lights provided on the dirt track that separated the clubs and bars on each side.

"I don't know which place to choose."

Kagome looked around quizzically, turning to Sango to hear her choice but was surprise to see that she was already leaving her stranded to head to the bar. She felt sorry for Sango, knowing that she can't fully enjoy herself without Miroku, unless she wanted to cheat on him and Sango wasn't that type of girl.

"I'll choose for you."

Strong arms enveloped Kagome into a tight hug and she knew instantly that it was Inuyasha. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you."

"I spotted you the moment you arrived." He kissed her bare shoulders before dragging her to the first dark club just as 'Right Round' by Flo Rida started playing.

Instantly, they started dancing against each other while the chorus played and Kagome could already feel the eager boner poking at her. "Are you a virgin?" She giggled when he growled at her, grounding his libido on her and making her buck in surprise.

"Are you?" He shot back, staying with the beat as they danced closer together, the perspiration already drenching them.

"This feels…" Kagome gasped for air, a leg of hers already wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he backed her up against a wall in the far corner of the club. "Oh God…" Her breathing was labored as she rolled her head back just as Pretty Rickie's song 'On The Hotline' started blaring through the speakers.

Their dancing slowed down and they both felt everything the other had to offer. Kagome rotated her hips firmly to match Inuyasha's movement and he licked her bare neck, tasting her perspiration as he blew hot air in her ear.

He started singing along. "_Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me…_"

Kagome moaned out loudly, gripping onto his biceps for dear life. He rubbed his lips teasingly against hers and she started mouthing the words to him as he read her lips. "_Let's talk about you on top, or me goin' down…_"

Inuyasha smiled lazily and Kagome fought to keep her chocolate orbs open, biting her inner lip while she moved forward to kiss him, only to have him pull back and lick his lips fully, making her eyes watch his tongue.

She was even more surprise when he started rapping a line to her but she was too hot to comment on it.

"_I love it when I hear ya moan. You got that sexy tone, that turns ya boy on…_" Inuyasha pushed his libido on her hard, and froze in the spot as she opened her mouth in a silent moan, feeling as if he was pulsing against her heated core. Extracting his pink tongue, Inuyasha licked from her chin up to her top lip and then pulling the same lip into his mouth.

While he pushed more against her dripping core, she knew she wouldn't last long. She hugged him closer, letting her other leg lock with the one around his waist as he held her steady with his palms cupping her butt cheek.

"_Over here lustin' for you, you (so horny, so horny)…_" Kagome murmured in his ear, rocking against him while he matched her rhythm in time as she kissed his sweaty neck, moving up to his lips where they connected urgently as their movement still held it's slow pace.

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha pressed his lips against her ear, his raspy voice making her drip like a broken pipe. "_I wanna kiss you from your temple to your feet. To the dimples in ya cheek, to the middle of ya g-string_"

She licked her lips ever so slowly and then eased over to his neck where she extracted her tongue and licked him upwards until she reached his ears where she responded to him. "_Conversation underneath the sheet, you know me, red bull like a energy, Imma freak…_"

When they both clung to each other tightly, it was like the world stopped as their pulsing private parts eagerly accepted the feel of the other. They watched each other with lust filled orbs almost hidden with half lidded lids. They both sang together and they paused in their movements, already knowing what they were going to do.

"_Let's talk about bubbles in the tub, let's talk about makin' love…_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ayame, you'll _love_ it there!"

Kagome sighed contently, remember the amount of fun she had just from one week. Just imagine a full summer!

"You've been saying that since you got back!" Ayame giggled as they took their seats at the back of the class while they waited for their teacher to arrive. "You're making me jealous." She joked.

"Don't be!" Kagome admonished, slapping her on the arm lightly. "Just four more days, and you'll be in_ paradise_!"

As they continued chatting and giggling, the teacher walked into the class, slamming down a big book on the front table.

"Even though this is summer school – you guys better buckle down." He looked around the classroom, his eyes landing on the two girls at the back. "Let's begin…" He said after a few seconds.

"Oh, and Ms. Higurashi, don't forget you have detention." He walked towards her and handed her a slip which she took with a roll of her eyes before mumbling "ass" at his retreating form.

She opened the detention slip reluctantly.

_I want you… Every waking second…__  
__Let's talk about you on top, or me goin' down…_

She licked her lips, watching the mop of silver hair that was in a single braid. She shifted slightly in her chair, clearing her throat loudly.

"Is something wrong Kags?" Ayame asked, concerned.

"Um no… I'm just really… hot." She looked up just in time to catch the wink her teacher gave her.

They both shared a secretive smile.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**plz review!! =]**

**i love me my pretty rickie! lol.... n that island is where am from/reside =) And the strip is **_**ah-mazing**_**!!**


End file.
